Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a coil component and a mold apparatus for manufacturing the coil component.
Description of the Related Art
There have been proposed various kinds of coil components each of which includes a magnetic core and a winding-wire coil. Among such coil components, there exists a component in which a coil formed by winding a rectangular wire or the like is attaching onto a magnetic-body core formed by a magnetic-body and which is further provided with a magnetic cover portion which covers those members (see Patent-document 1: Chinese unexamined patent publication No. 104051129). This magnetic cover portion is formed by filling the inside of a mold with a slurry-like or putty-like admixture which is obtained by mixing metal-made magnetic powders and a resin and by adding a solvent, and then, by employing a mold-forming using a magnetic material.